deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is the main protagonist of the game of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Mega Man vs Shovel Knight *Shovel Knight vs Sir Daniel *Beck VS Shovel Knight *Steve vs Shovel Knight *Shovel Knight VS Sonic *Shovel Knight VS Sora *Shovel Knight vs. Sir Sonic *Shovel Knight vs Meta Knight *Shovel Knight vs Sparkster *Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac Other Possible Opponents * Goemon (The Legend of the Mystical Ninja) *Quote (Cave Story) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Completed Fights * Mario vs Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight vs. Frog * Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur * Shovel Knight vs. Orange Knight * Shovel Knight vs Terraria Guy * Shantae vs Shovel Knight * Link VS Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight vs Papyrus * Muffin Knight vs. Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight vs The Last Dragonborn History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Shovel Knight * Alias: N/A * Age: N/A * Occupation: Knight, Adventurer, Treasure Hunter Skills/Abilities * Superhuman Strength **Can break through big blocks of ground with his shovel * Superhuman Stamina **Never tires during his adventures * Superhuman Intelligence **Can adapt to attack patterns from enemies **Solved many challenging puzzles * Superhuman Durability **Taken blows from all sorts of attacks and lived. * Master Warrior * Master Adventurer * Master Treasure Hunter * Shovel Drop **Drops on enemies from above, using his shovel for a downward stab Weaponry * Shovel **Likely Damascus Steel. **Likely bladed. **Reflects magical projectiles. **Charge Handle allows for a double-damage attack at the cost of half speed while charging. **Trench Blade allows for immediate dig-up of any mound of dirt. **Drop Spark allows for a projectile attack at full health. **Favored weapon Relics & Items * Draw on Magicka * Chaos Sphere **Does repeated damage. **Bounces * Troupple Chalice #1 **Filled with Ichor of Renewal. **Fully heals and fully restores Maficka. **Uses no magicka. * Troupple Chalice #2 **Filled with Ichor of Boldness. **Invincibility for 10 seconds. **Can still fight. **Uses no magicka. * Fishing Rod * Alchemy Coin **Killed enemies drop more money * Phase Locket **Invincibility for 2 or 3 seconds * Throwing Anchor **Flies in an arc. * Dust Knuckles **Hitting an object causes forward movement. * War Horn **Causes great damage over a wide area. **Ignores defenses and armor * Propeller Dagger **Use causes forward movement **Use in air causes slight loss of altitude with each use. * Mobile Gear **Allows faster forward movement. * Flare Wand **Fires magical flaming projectiles **Able to fire three at once Feats * Was a great champion along with his partner Shield Knight. * Defeated the Order of No Quarter. **Would proceed to beat all of them again in the Tower of Fate * Solved many challenging puzzles during his adventures. * Along with Shield Knight, destroyed the Enchantress * Has managed to defeat the Battletoads as well as the God of War Kratos (Questionable if it's canon) Weaknesses * Mobile Gear has no defenses * Finite, non-replenishable pool of Magicka * Chalices have only one use * Fishing Rod is nearly useless in combat * No way to naturally regenerate Health or Magicka without Ichor of Renewal * Any damage taken nullifies the Drop Spark. Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Armored Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character